


broken glass

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Werewolf Jesse McCree, werewolf!McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: 'I love you' -- when the broken glass litters the floor





	broken glass

Jesse knows, when he comes to, that he’s messed up something fierce.

He’s lying on the floor near the window of his and Hanzo’s home, and when he opens his eyes everything is blindingly bright; in the corner of the room he can see movement, and picks himself up with a groan, clutching at his head. “...Hanzo…?”

The motion abruptly stops. Hanzo turns to face him with steely eyes and mouth set in a firm line, and Jesse’s stomach drops at the three ragged scratches that cut across Hanzo’s cheek--flushed and angry red and the source of the blood that’s dried across Hanzo’s skin.

Jesse takes a step forward, throat burning; Hanzo backs away, body immediately shifting into a defensive stance. Jesse bites his lip and tries not to cry.

“...Hanzo,” he starts, voice shaking even as he carefully tries to keep it level, keep Hanzo from seeing the panic that threatens to consume him. “Hanzo, what…?”

“I do not need to tell you.” Hanzo’s voice is, heartbreakingly, just as cold as his stare. He waves an arm in a broad sweep of the room. “Look around. You can see for yourself.”

Jesse hesitates--scared--before he finally breaks Hanzo’s gaze, looking around their bedroom. He hates how easily he can see the damage: the scores of thick clawmarks gouged into the hardwood floor, the pictures ripped off the walls, the window behind him shattered. With the size and state of the damage, paired with his foggy memory of the night before, it’s not hard to piece together what had happened--and he’d pay for the fixes without a breath of complaint.

What bothers him--what makes him sick--is the damage he’d done to _Hanzo_.

And what makes him panic is how close Hanzo seems to be to walking away.

“I...I love you,” Jesse says weakly, trying to explain, to appease, as he falls to his knees; mindless, uncaring, about the broken glass that litters the floor. “...sweetheart, please, I love you…”

Hanzo holds his gaze for a heartbeat, then turns away, silent--and McCree knows that it’s not enough.


End file.
